<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SFW Will Miller x Reader by my-man-mando (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612856">SFW Will Miller x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/my-man-mando'>my-man-mando (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Romance, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/my-man-mando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SFW gender-neutral headcanons for Will Miller x Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SFW Will Miller x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)</b>
</p><p>Will isn’t wildly demonstrative with his displays of affection. He’s subtle, quiet, but steady and consistent. When you’re in public? He slides his hand in your back pocket or toys with your fingers. When it’s the two of you at home watching movies on the couch? He pulls you close and kisses your temple.</p><p>Most of the time, Will shows his affection through words. He’s not a big talker - he’ll be silent and observant rather than talking your ear off - but he knows the powerful impact of words. But when he does speak up, he looks you dead in the eye and says something simple, straight-forward and no nonsense. Something that makes you realize he means every word and it isn’t some placation he throws out to appease you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)</b>
</p><p>Will is as solid of a best friend as you could ever hope for. You can ALWAYS rely on him. He has never let you down or disappointed you. If you call him at 3am because you just had a bad break up? He’s there in a heartbeat, ready to break your ex’s kneecaps.</p><p>Friendship with Will probably took a while to get started. The two of you met through a friend of a friend but all you did was wave to each other awkwardly and didn’t talk. It wasn’t until you were struggling to change your flat tire in  the freezing rain that he stepped in to help. That finally broke the ice and you’ve been fast friends ever since.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)</b>
</p><p>Will is 50/50 on cuddles. He always appreciates them, but he’s not needy about it. He respects the importance of personal space and individuality.</p><p>But when you ask for cuddles? He rarely says no (he really can’t say no to you, honestly).</p><p>99% of the time, Will is the big spoon. Enveloping you in warmth and affection and protection.</p><p>But when he’s really tired, or his PTSD has a bad flare up and he’s frazzled, laying his head on your chest is his favorite thing in the world.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)</b>
</p><p>Will doesn’t care about settling down. He’s not actively looking for it and he’s not in any rush to have a family. Looking after Benny is enough of a handful to manage. He always thought Benny would have kids and Will would be the cool uncle and he’s okay with that.</p><p>But sometimes he catches himself thinking about a partner, going on road trips with them, camping in the backyard with the dog. He’s take it or leave it when it comes to marriage, but every now and then, he thinks how nice it would be to have someone to share life experiences with.</p><p>Will keeps a nice, clean place. The military taught him a minimalist lifestyle and it’s stuck. So what little he has, everything has a place for it (though he’s not a neat freak, so occasionally he lets the dishes pile up in the sink).</p><p>Will isn’t a fancy cook. He picked up how to make some basic dishes, i.e. pasta, omelets, and oatmeal. He’s not a chef though. The basics give him the nourishment he needs to stay alive and he’s not picky beyond that.</p><p>But Will never ever leaves you to do the dishes by yourself. If you wash, he dries, or vice versa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)</b>
</p><p>Will would approach a break-up from a practical viewpoint the best he could and let you down as easily as possible (but there’s definitely no sugarcoating the truth). He’s not the kind of guy to stick out a relationship if it’s obvious it isn’t working anymore. He has a low-tolerance for bullshit so if you two are arguing constantly and just generally at each other’s throats? He won’t put up with that. He’ll try to fix things to a point, but he doesn’t hang around.</p><p>He would text you or call to set up a time to talk. He’d try to select a neutral meeting place, like a park, but if that’s not possible, he’ll pick somewhere that you’re comfortable with. When he explains - in simple, clear, concise terms, without laying blame on either party if possible - it all makes <em>so much sense </em>that it’s almost infuriating.</p><p>But boy, after you part ways? The guilt eats at him. Could he have done something to save the relationship? Did he just make a huge mistake by letting you go?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)</b>
</p><p>Will is committed to you whether there’s a ring on your finger or not, end of story. It takes him a while to realize that he’s in it with you for the long haul.</p><p>Other people in his life have been very transient so he waits for you to leave him for a long time. But when he realizes that you’re both in this permanently, that’s it. To him, it’s just obvious: if you have a partner in your life, you’re dedicated to them, period.</p><p>Will doesn’t care about marriage. He doesn’t need a wedding ceremony to tell him whether or not he’s going to be in his partner’s life for better or worse. He already made that decision as soon as he realized he was in love with you.</p><p>If it’s important to you, he’ll endure a wedding ceremony. Just try to make it a small one??? A big, elaborate (expensive!!) wedding just puts him on edge.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)</b>
</p><p>Will is incredibly gentle with you. When he’s around Benny, it’s easy for them to get too rough. They yell at each other, swear like sailors, and throw a few punches when they’re really pissed off. But they grew up together, went through the military together. Will and Benny know they can handle each other’s roughness.</p><p>But Will knows you don’t have his background. You remind him of the good things in life. You show him how good and pure and kind a relationship can be between two people. And he will do everything in his power to make sure he doesn’t taint that with roughness.</p><p>However, Will is human and so are you. He will never ever physically hurt you. Never. But he might get heated once in a while, lose his temper. His mouth will run off and he’ll say something that may hurt your feelings.</p><p>As soon as he says it, he’ll regret it and he’ll do whatever he can to earn your trust again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)</b>
</p><p>Will was neutral on hugs until he met you. Before, hugs were reserved for Benny, for family and close friends, but no one else.</p><p>When it comes to your hugs though, he wants hugs more than he ever has before. He loves when you hug him from behind. He thinks it’s the sweetest, cutest thing.</p><p>But he also really loves when he’s wearing a big coat and you wrap your arms around him, seeking out his warmth. And he just wraps you up in his coat with him, all cozy and protective.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)</b>
</p><p>Will is well-versed in the power of words, so <em>I love you </em>is a phrase he won’t say lightly. He’s also used to people not sticking around. So Will takes a long, long time to say anything.</p><p>He finally says it after you’ve been together roughly 5+ years and it’s pretty clear you’re not going anywhere. You’re cuddled on the couch, some movie forgotten on the TV as you two tease each other, giggling and making out. Then Will just stops, brushes his thumb over your chin and says, “I love you.” And it knocks the breath out of you because you know he’s dead serious and he would never just say that to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)</b>
</p><p>Will doesn’t get jealous easily. He’s confident in his relationship with you and he trusts you.</p><p>However, Will is human and on a few rare occasions, he does get jealous. And he doesn’t like that feeling at all. He tries to get it out of his system instead of talking about it. He KNOWS it’s ridiculous but he just can’t shake it.</p><p>So he works out twice as hard. He attends boxing practice sessions with Benny or other guys at the gym until he’s exhausted, dripping with sweat, and bruised. He tries his hardest to not let this ugly thing he’s feeling leak onto you.</p><p>You have to corner him a little bit and directly call him out. “Are you jealous?”</p><p>And he admits with exasperation that yes, he is jealous and he really wishes he wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)</b>
</p><p>Will kisses you like you’re the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted. He lingers just a little bit, especially if you’re smiling against his mouth which is like a shot of heroin straight to his veins.</p><p>Obviously, Will loves to kiss your lips but he’s a notorious forehead kisser. You’re too precious and he can’t resist.</p><p>For Will, he loves it when you kiss his hands or his shoulder. Kissing his hands seems old-fashioned and innocent which always surprises him, given that he’s used his hands for violence so often in his past.</p><p>Kissing his shoulder is like a badge of honor to Will. He wants nothing more than to be someone you can lean on. A kiss to his shoulder shows that you value his strength and you trust him to be there for you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>L = Little ones (How are they around children?)</b>
</p><p>With babies, Will is the kind of person that can soothe a crying baby in a heartbeat. Works like a charm every time (and it makes you soooo jealous!!!)</p><p>With toddlers, he loves to play-wrestle with them and give them rides on his shoulders. Will definitely has a weakness for blowing raspberries on their little round tummies until they laugh!</p><p>With middle graders, he treats them like adults-in-training. He seriously answers every question they have. He mentors them in everything - cooking, fixing cars, etc.</p><p>With teenagers, Will is really low-key and they LOVE him for it. He plays their favorite video games. He treats them to movies. But if they’re struggling with stuff - life, school, whatever - he doesn’t push them to talk until they’re ready. Then he’ll make time for them and have a serious sit-down, face-to-face chat with them, letting them know he supports them no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)</b>
</p><p>Will is a ridiculously early riser. He’s always up at It’s Too Early To Be Conscious o’clock every morning. He only lingers in bed with you when he comes home after a long time away from you and he really just wants to soak up your relaxed, warm presence.</p><p>By the time you get up, Will has breakfast ready, coffee on the table, fresh squeezed orange juice and eggs hot off the stove for you. Mornings with Will are cozy, laid back, and very comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)</b>
</p><p>Nights with Will can go one of two ways: calming or restless.</p><p>On calm nights, being around Will makes you feel loved and safe. No matter what kind of bad day you’ve had, as soon as you’re with Will, he just welcomes you with open arms and tries his best to cheer you up.</p><p>But restless nights are pretty common. Will is a light sleeper and his PTSD gives him nightmares. He doesn’t like to show when the PTSD is getting to him - he sees how it worries you and he hates that. So there are sleepless nights where you have long talks together or wind up falling asleep in front of the television.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)</b>
</p><p>Getting anything out of Will is like pulling teeth. No matter how long you’ve been together, he STILL doesn’t open up that much. He processes so much internally and he doesn’t like to burden you with things.</p><p>Once in a blue moon, Will lets something slip and it’s always like a shock of cold water splashed in your face at the suddenness of it. But he never reveals everything all at once. It’s only one little tidbit of information here, another there.</p><p>You get more information out of Benny and Will’s army buddies than you can ever pry out of Will.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)</b>
</p><p>Will is infuriatingly patient. It drives you batshit crazy (even though you’re very grateful for it deep down). During arguments, you lose your cool well before he ever shows a hint of frustration. When it comes to you, he doesn’t like letting anger get the better of him so he tries his best to keep it under control. He knows how explosive and damaging anger can be and Will refuses to bring that down on you.</p><p>However, everyone has their breaking point and on very rare occasions, Will does snap. But he feels so bad about it and he hates to see the hurt that crosses your face when it does happen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)</b>
</p><p>Will. remembers. everything. He even remembers things you don’t remember saying yourself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)</b>
</p><p>Will has two answers to this question:</p><p>1. When he had one of his worst PTSD episodes ever, you talked him through it. He was scared shitless - couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, his entire body wired for fight or flight until he felt like a ticking time bomb ready to go off at the slightest provocation. But you stayed with him, holding his hand and speaking to him so gently until he came down and you didn’t judge him for it. That’s when he realized you were someone very special.</p><p>2. The food fight you two had in his apartment. You started it. Threw a pancake at his back and it landed with a sticky smack. It didn’t take long before you were flinging food at each other, racing through the apartment and shrieking with laughter. It ended in a breathless kiss and a tentative truce. Only because Will has a wicked throwing arm and you got bruises from all those pancakes he lobbed at you.</p><p>But Benny promises to provide the pie and a video camera if you’re willing to risk creaming Will in the face (which you totally are). </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)</b>
</p><p>Will knows he’s very lucky to have someone like you in his life so he’s very serious when it comes to protecting you. But he also knows you’re an adult so he tries to not be overbearing (though it can be hard sometimes, being an older brother and all).</p><p>If someone comes on to you, Will slides an arm around your waist and doesn’t leave your side, playing it cool. He’s not possessive but he also doesn’t want you to be uncomfortable.</p><p>If the situation calls for physical aggression, he’ll go to bat for you in the blink of an eye and he won’t stop, even if he’s spitting blood on the pavement.</p><p>Will doesn’t think he needs protecting though. So when you stick up for him, it takes him by total surprise (but it sends his respect for you through the roof).</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)</b>
</p><p>Will is a quiet guy in general. Dates are pretty casual. Gifts don’t happen all the time, simply because he doesn’t like to have a lot of stuff around. And he believes gifts should have meaning and importance, not empty gestures.</p><p>Will has a complicated relationship with anniversaries. Since he’s not into weddings or engagements, there aren’t any significant Big Day dates to celebrate. But he does remember the day he first kissed you. And the week he was sick and you took time off to care for him.</p><p>Will prefers to show his appreciation for you outside of specific dates. Usually with something small and sincere - a well-written note, breakfast in bed, or a surprise dinner at a nice restaurant with your favorite dessert.</p><p>For everyday tasks, Will always puts in effort. You’re his partner and that means the work is split 50/50. He’ll help carry in groceries, clean up after dinner, and fold laundry (he’ll probably insist on laundry folding more than you do!) and you never have to ask.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)</b>
</p><p>Will shuts you out when he’s dealing with something that’s really bothering him. He doesn’t know how to ask for help, or show vulnerability without feeling like he’s letting people down.</p><p>The first time Will cold-shouldered you, he didn’t tell you that one of his army buddies had died and it hit him hard. Will simply went AWOL, ignoring your calls, giving you one-word answers when you showed up at his door concerned. You thought he was mad at you - or worst, ghosting you.</p><p>It took considerable wheedling until you finally got a straight answer out of Will. He was so distant, so removed, that he wouldn’t even look at you. When you approached him to comfort him, he kept his arms crossed, his body language defensive and closed.</p><p>It wasn’t until you hugged him that he finally cracked and hugged you back. But he couldn’t quite shake the old habit of closing himself off, so you have to talk him down now and then.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)</b>
</p><p>Will isn’t overly focused on his appearance. As long as he’s clean, presentable, and put-together, he doesn’t think anything beyond that is necessary. He’s not the type to dress up unless he absolutely has to. </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <b>W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)</b>
</p><p>Will knows he can manage without you. He grew up with the responsibilities and expectations of an oldest child. He’s used to people relying on him, not the other way around.</p><p>But holy shit, he’d miss the hell out of you. It would feel like he’d been punched in the gut after you left, noticing the marks of you on his life: your socks in his laundry, your soap in his shower, your favorite cup in the sink beside his.</p><p>He doesn’t feel incomplete without you. But he liked having you in his life. He liked your sense of humor and how you were there when he needed someone to listen - a luxury he never had before.</p><p>Will is incredibly self-reliant and stubborn and independent so he’ll soldier on without you. But there’s definitely a very tender spot in his heart where your absence leaves its mark every day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)</b>
</p><p>Will enjoyed building models when he was a kid. After he left the military - and with a little coaxing from you - he picked it up again. The intricate, detailed work has really helped him to take his mind off of his PTSD and it’s something for himself. He’s always doing something for other people - for you, for Benny, for his buddies. But this is entirely for him and he’s really good at it, making the picture perfect miniature sail boats, cars, and planes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)</b>
</p><p>Will hates passive-aggressive, underhanded cutting comments. He doesn’t tolerate the pussy-footing around. If you’re pissed about something, come right out and say it. Don’t nurse a grudge and pout over it. Spit it out or get over it and move on.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <b>Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)</b>
</p><p>Will is always in contact with you when he’s asleep. Even if he falls asleep without touching you, he rolls over in his sleep and reaches for you. Sometimes, it’s as little as pulling your hand up to his chest. Other times, he tucks your body against his, burying his face in your neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>